


I’m Not One To Break Promises

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AKA 16 and Pregnant: Moon Edition, Azula Gets the Help She Deserves, Azula is starting to recover too, Burn Speed Varies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff all around! Come get y’all fluff!, Found Family, GYATSO IS ALIVE, I guess xD, In which Hahn is gay, Iroh Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Iroh is a good dad, Let Toph Say Fuck, M/M, Medium Speed Burn, Modern AU, More tags might be added, No Bending, No incest because that's gross., No smut only implied, No war, Not Slow Burn But Not Fast Burn Either, Ozai is in jail! Yay! Three cheers for Iroh!, Sokka calls Yue "mooncake" and it is SERIOUSLY THE CUTEST, Sokka you bad boy, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong Swears, WARNING THIS GETS VERY CUTE AND SOFT, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko Swears Too, and Yue is preggers, but to a much lesser degree, dumbasses in love, good feels don’t worry!, how is that not a tag already, in which everybody is happy and nobody dies :D, random singing, rating may change to t later on no higher, she’s only 14 she needs another chance, the gaang all comes together as one big family! hooray!, well except kya and kanna, whoops lmao, will have art, yes even zuko is happy for once wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: Teens sure are good at making mistakes, aren’t they? Well, some mistakes have bigger, more drastic consequences than others. Much bigger ones. And sometimes, what may seem horrible... can actually be wonderful.And Sokka isn’t one to break promises.After breaking up with Hahn, Yue begins dating Sokka. Time passes, and everything goes good—until they make a major screw-up.Originally a modernization of Mistakes Were Made, starting to become its own thing.
Relationships: Azula/Therapy, Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hahn/Nilam, Hahn/OC, Iroh/tea, Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Zuko/happiness - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Now that Hakoda was working overseas, Katara and Sokka had lived at home with their grandmother, since their mother had passed away some years ago. When Kanna suddenly passed, the two were left homeless.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Aang asked Gyatso.

“I will provide a home for them,” Gyatso told him. “Worry not, Aang. They will be safe with us.”

“Really? You’re gonna let them live here?”

“Of course. What do we have to lose?”

“A lot of money. We gotta feed them too.”

“I guess so. But it’s worth it to help them.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” As Aang and Gyatso followed a lifestyle that believed in almsgiving and philanthropy, it was not unlike them to welcome their friends with open arms. “I gotta go feed my pets.”

Aang had two pets: Appa, a large, shaggy Old English Sheepdog, and Momo, a little colorpoint Oriental cat.

Aang took the dog and cat food from the pantry, then poured food into each dish and gave them to the pets. “There you go.”

“You’re a very responsible pet owner, Aang. Thank you for taking care of them.”

“Hey, you let me have them. It’s the least I can do.”

Gyatso smiled. This was the start of an exciting future. They’d live together as long as they had to, and he was sure they’d make as much fun of it as they could.

He had no idea what was coming.


	2. Hello to New Adventures!

“Katara! Sokka! Welcome!” Gyatso exclaimed happily as the two entered with their suitcases.

“Hey, guys! So cool to see you!” Aang added, Momo in his arms.

Appa barked and barked from the backyard. Once the front door was closed, Gyatso let him in.

“Hey, hey! Stop!” Sokka shouted cheerfully as the dog pinned him down and licked his face furiously.

Aang let Momo go and pulled Appa up off Sokka. “Hey, buddy, I know you’re excited. But calm down, okay?”

Appa barked.

“You didn’t forget your boomerang, did you?” Katara asked. “ You need it for boomerang golf practice.”

“Got it right here!” Sokka held up his boomerang—just a plain blue one, but it had a lot of sentimental value to him. Boomerang golf was his favorite activity; he often went to the park for casual play.

“Let’s get settled in, shall we?”

“Totally.”

* * *

That night, Sokka just couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why—perhaps because he was in a completely new house, though there could be other reasons, but he couldn’t put his finger on what those other reasons might be.

He figured a breath of fresh air and a look at the stars might help. As quietly as he could, he exited through the back door and stood on the deck, admiring the night sky. It was peaceful, cool, but not cold. Crickets chirped all around.

Then, suddenly, he heard someone singing. It sounded like a young woman, about his age, perhaps.

_ “Oh-oh-oo-ohh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhh, oo-oh-oo-ohh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhhhh.” _

Sokka was entranced by the beautiful sound. He descended the stairs down into the backyard, then carefully opened the fence gate, making sure to close it behind him once he was out. 

_ “Oh-oh-oo-ohh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhh… oh-oh-oo-ohh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhhhh.” _

_ What is this wonderful voice I’m hearing? _ Sokka thought to himself. He worked his way around the fence, following the noise until he finally saw the source of the amazing singing perched on the balcony of another house. She had the most beautiful white hair and baby-blue eyes, with the prettiest medium-brown complexion. For a moment Sokka was convinced he was looking at an angel.

_ “Ah-ahh-ahhhhhh…” _

Sokka had to say something. “Uhh… hi there.”

The girl froze, pausing for a moment, then looked down at him. “...You’re out here too?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

She smiled at him. “Me neither.”

“I just wanna say that… you have a beautiful singing voice.”

“Thank you very much.”

They looked away from each other for a moment before Sokka looked back at the girl and slowly raised his hand. “Name’s Sokka.”

“Very nice to meet you, Sokka.” She bowed in a dignified and royal sort of way. “I kind of like you. Want to meet again tomorrow?”

“Sure! Where?”

“Does the park sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s great! When?”

“Evening?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Wonderful.” The girl turned around. “Well, I should be going back up to bed now.”

“Wait, hold on a minute!” Sokka exclaimed. “I don’t even know your name.”

She looked back at him. “Yue,” she told him.

_ Yue. _ Her name was all he thought of as she went inside.  _ Yue. _ Yes, Sokka was in love—it was love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue sings this: https://youtu.be/nPKnkHFjY3I


End file.
